


Unstoppable

by KRude



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Clexa, F/F, Finn (Friendship), Formula 1, Past Relationship(s), car crashes, enemies to lover, race car drivers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRude/pseuds/KRude
Summary: Clarke (the star driver of Sky Racing) and Lexa (the top driver in the world  with Team Trikru) were friendly rival Formula 1 race car drivers until an accident changed everything.Now two years later, Clarke and Lexa are both recruited by Kane and Indra to join Coalition with Octavia and Lincoln. Can the two work together to gain back their reputations as world class drivers and win it all?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	1. We will be unstoppable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crash and a plan.

** 2018 - Baku, Azerbaijan  **

The wheels shrieked to a stop as Lexa gained control of her car right as it rammed into the side walls on her left side. As she sat facing on coming traffic, she couldn’t hear any of the noises around her. She didn’t hear the engines, the shouting crowd, or her own breathing. She barely heard the faint sound of Tristan talking in her ear, “Lexa, you alright? Lexa. Lexa. Lexa.”

She shook her head registering the noise. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” And as she spit out the final word, she heard the sudden explosion, and turned her head to see the flames rising as Tristan gasped, “fucking hell.”

Followed by “Lexa, Lexa, we have to get you out of there.

She continued to stare off as she said, “Yeah, uh, yeah, I’m fine.”

She finally crawled out of the car as she saw an oncoming car racing towards her before coming to a stop in front of her. 

Lexa looked forward trying to gain her bearings, but soon the driver was coming at her. Flinging of her helmet, revealing her long blond locks as she charged at Lexa.

Lexa stepped back as she was pushed into the wall, while being hold with a forearm against her upper chest near her throat. Lexa couldn’t catch her breath and made no moves to disentangle herself.

“This is your fault. You did this. You killed him!”

* * *

** 2 years later - Austin, Tx **

Indra and Lincoln sat in the garage looking at the newest car. “Wouldn’t it be a coup if we could get Woods?” Lincoln asked.

“It would but I heard she’s going to Mount Weather.” Indra replied.

“What? Why would she go to Mount Weather?” Lincoln asked.

“I don’t think she has a lot of options.”

“But she’s the best.”

“She’s lost the confidence of a lot of people. They say she was too affected by what happened with Sky and now exiting Trikru like that.”

“I just don’t see it.” Lincoln nodded his head. 

“Well we will see. But I know she was in talks with Dante.” Indra replied.

“She hates Dante. She thinks he paid Cage’s way on the team.”

“The question isn’t how much she hates Dante or Cage, it’s how much she loves racing.”

“Well if she loves it enough to race for them, why not us?” Kane said interrupting the pair.

Lincoln and Indra’s heads turned as their team owner walked into the room with his dress shoes clacking on the cement floor.

“We can try.” Indra acquiesced.

“We will. Now. Have to beat Dante to the punch. Indra you fly out today on the 3:40 flight to London.”

“I have practice runs in this new baby with Octavia this afternoon.”

“Nope. Octavia is already gone. Sorry she got the private jet to chase our other prospect.”

“And whose that? Not many on the market yet. Unless you plan to steal from another team.” Indra questioned.

“That is just what I plan to do. She’s off to Miami.”

“Sky?” Indra asked.

“You really think Bellamy and her would work well together?” Lincoln added.

“No.”

“Than why go after him?” Indra wasn’t backing down.

“We’re not. We’re going after Clarke Griffin.”

“Holy hell.” Lincoln raises his hands on the air. 

“Kane what if you get them both?” Indra asked with a worried expression on her face.

“We will be unstoppable.”


	2. Maybe someday, Champ.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some winning, some convincing, some assuring, some commands.

**Melbourne, Australia - Two Years Ago**

Lexa crossed the finish line, slowed her Mercedes down, and raised her hands in celebration as she rolled into a stop. It wasn’t long after jumping out of the car that she felt hands hitting her helmet in celebration. She tore off her helmet revealing an ear to ear smile as Indra wrapped her into a tight hug lifting her body in the air. It was then she saw the driver who pulled in after her slowly get out of the car and lift her helmet off. 

Lexa smiles at the blonde, who gave her a wink in return. Yeah, Melbourne has been a great stay for her. She knew she’d get lucky in her hometown.

As her crew stepped aside to celebrate with her in coming teammates, her competitor approached. She grasped her forearm as she spoke, “Nice race, Clarke. You gave me a run for my money.”

“Don’t I always?” Clarke said with a grin.

“You most certainly do.”

“Well champagnes on me tonight. I came in short, but I think we both deserve a bit of celebrating.”

“Meet on the pier after the team celebration?”

“Can’t wait.” Clarke said, pulling Lexa into a hug. As she pulled away she motioned towards Finn, Bellamy, and Murphy and added, “Better go mix it up with the bro triad. You know sometimes, I really miss O.”

“You know you are too good for that team, right? When you going to join me, Clarke?”

Clarke just smiled brightly and began to walk away before turning around, “Maybe someday, Champ.” She gave her one more wink and went over to hug her three awaiting racer Sky teammates. 

* * *

** Miami, Florida (Sky Racing HQ) - Present Day **

Clarke popped out of her car on the track expecting to see Bellamy leaning against the fencing. She took off her helmet throwing it onto the seat at she glides over time the person standing there.

“Octavia?” Clarke asked as she approached the long haired brunette.

“Long time no see Clarke. Not a bad little run you had there.”

“Thank you, I guess.”

“I mean the car does you no favors, but you, you still have it.”

Clarke shook her head and began to walk past Octavia, “Well it was nice to see you again. Bellamy should be around here somewhere.”

“I’m not looking for Bellamy.” Octavia said as she followed Clarke, “I came here for you.”

“For me?” Clarke snorted, “O, I haven’t seen you since you left Sky, why now?”

“Clarke, we can have this little heart to heart later to sort out all our feelings,” Octavia said putting a hand on Clarke’s arm to stop her. “But now, I’m here to bring the old Clarke back.”

Clarke shook Octavia’s hand off of her and continued walking.

Octavia stood behind and called out to Clarke as she walked away, “We have a place for you at Coalition. Kane wants you. And not out of pity. Not because of your name or legacy. You know that’s why Jaha keeps you, right?”

Clarke stopped in her tracks as Octavia continued, “It’s just pity and loyalty, Clarke. But Kane he really wants you. He doesn’t want whatever this careless version of Clarke, Jaha let’s slide. He wants Clarke Griffin, the best up and coming formula 1 driver since Jake Griffin.”

* * *

  
**Baku, Azerbaijan - Two Years Ago**

Lexa walked into her team area eyes unfocused and clearly shaken. Titus walked up to her with a resolute stare, “What happened out there, Lexa? Your car was ok to turn back on course for that last leg. You could have finished the race. You were right there.”

Lexa didn’t say anything but felt an arm fall over her shoulder and a familiar body guide her away.And then Anya was wrapping her in a hug and whispering something in her ear. She heard her but there was nothing. She felt nothing. 

She pulled away from the hug, “Is he dead?”

Anya nodded but kept her steady hands on Lexa’s shoulders preventing her from pulling away.

“It’s not your fault Lex. You know that.”

“She said..”

“She didn’t see. She wasn’t there.”

“Anya, I should have waited. I could have...”

“‘No. That is exactly when you make your move. Any driver would have. He knew what to expect. He was being reckless. We’re lucky he didn’t get you killed.”

“I could have..”

“Lexa, you couldn’t have done anything. I don’t like what happened. I’m sorry it went down like that. But it’s not on you.”

Lexa began, “I..”

“No!” Anya said shaking Lexa’s shoulders, “Finn was dangerous. He put himself in danger. He put all of us in danger.”

* * *

** London, England - Present Day **

Indra walked up to the bar sitting by the brunette with slightly curled hair. She placed the envelope down sliding it over to the woman who looked up, her green eyes meeting Indra’s heavy gaze.

“Time for a change of scenery. You’re not meant for Mount Weather. You’re coming to Coalition. See you first thing tomorrow morning. Don’t be late.” 

Indra stood up and walked away.

Lexa picked up the envelope revealing a print out of plane tickets for Austin leaving at 5:40 am. 

She let the ticket fall on the bar, picked up her whiskey on the rocks dipped the whole thing back before grabbing her black leather jacket, the ticket, and walking out the door. 


	3. Maybe hold off a bit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke takes a tour of Coalition... Lexa says Clarke.

** Austin, TX - Present Day **

Octavia and Lincoln were showing Clarke around the Coalition facilities when Marcus Kane strolled into the garage in his fitted suit with a wide grin, “Clarke, welcome to the team!” Kane said bringing her into a hug.

Clarke hugged him and couldn’t help but smile at the man who had been a rival to her father, before hanging up his helmet and going into the family business.

“Well I mean Octavia and I did well together at Sky, why not try to recreate it here?”

Kane gave Octavia a strange look which Clarke noted and looked at Octavia with an eyebrow arched. “Well yes,” Kane began before Octavia interrupted.

“Well the thing is, I won’t be racing this year,” Octavia couldn’t help but smile as she continued, “I’m pregnant, Clarke.”

“What?” She looked over to see Lincoln’s big smile matching Octavia’s. And she couldn’t help but smile, “well shit! Congratulations you two!” She brought I into a hug. “I’m so happy for you two, I’ll let your shadiness slide.”

Clarke looked around at everyone, “Okay then who is my mystery teammate?”

“Well she is with Indra at the moment. Getting ready to drive a car already. You know while you were making us wait it out a week, she came the next day. You’ll have some catching up to do.”

“She? Well that limits the field. Did Anya lie about retiring? I doubt it. I mean that crash was no joke.But then again she did walk away just fine. Can’t say that about everyone who collided with her teammate.” Clarke said in a snide tone before continuing in a lighter tone, “Or are you bringing Ontari up? She’s fast but well if you think I’m wild, O... nah, not them. It’s Luna. 100 percent, Luna. I’d love to race with her. Am I right O?”

“Clarke...” Octavia began as she heard foot steps.

* * *

** Baku, Azerbaijan - Two Years Ago **

“Clarke.” 

Clarke turned around to see Lexa standing in her Trikru uniform helmet tucked under her arm with a wide grin. 

“Excuse me, Finn. Chat later.” Clarke said placing her hand on his forearm before turning and walking over to Lexa.

“Hey Lex, couldn’t stay away from me, huh?”

“Don’t want to even try.”

“God your so cute, I wish I could kiss you right now.”

“You could.” Lexa said with a slight smile.

“Hold on until after this race, babe. I’m planning on telling Jaha and the guys at the team dinner and then you get all the PDAs you heart desires. Well once you tell Tight-ass and crew too.”

“Maybe hold off a bit,” Lexa said.

“What? We agreed.” Clarke said annoyance dripping out.

Lexa gently placed her arm on Clarke’s hand, “I mean just wait until they are in a better mood. I mean when I leave you all in my dust the guys might be a bit grumpy.”

Clarke couldn’t help but smile at Lexa’s cockiness. “And hear I was going to wish you good luck, babe.”

Lexa smiled, “Good luck, Clarke. See you after the race.”

“After I win maybe I’ll let you have a consolation prize tonight .” Clarke winked.

“You’re no one’s consolation prize, Clarke. I can assure you of that.”

* * *

** Austin, Texas - Present Day  **

“Clarke.”

Clarke would recognize that voice any day, so she quickly turned around to see Lexa standing there in her new Coalition race uniform with her helmet tucked under her arm followed by Indra.

Clarke walked straight up towards her and looked into this familiar green eyes. “Fuck you, Lexa” she stated as she continued walking straight out the door.

Lexa walked forward towards Kane, “well that went well.” 

“You’re not even phased by her? Like it’s nothing?” Octavia asked not hiding her annoyance with Lexa.

“I’m done with the days of letting Clarke affect me.”

“That simple, huh?” Octavia continued.

“Yes, O that simple.”

“She’s hurting and your just standing here like it doesn’t matter.”

“It’s not my fault she’s hurting.”

“Isn’t it?”

“No, it isn’t. And I’m so sick of feeling bad for things anyone would do.”

“So what you don’t feel anything?”

Lexa just shrugged in return.


	4. So you have history?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions and answers.

* * *

** Melbourne, Australia - Present Day **

Clarke stood outside Coalition’s stationing area trackside with Kane and a few reporters surrounding her. 

Clarke noticed this reporter from an awkward interview last year, but couldn’t remember his name. 

“How’s it feel to be with Coalition?” He asked with a smarmy smile.

“Honestly, it’s great. We have a great team here. Kane is practically family,” Clarke said leaning into Kane,“and while I’d love to have Octavia by my side, I’m very happy to hear her news.”

“And your new teammate, no longer a rival.” He said obviously ready to lead the discussion where he wanted.

“I mean I still want to beat her, of course.”

“Yes, but given your history how..”

“History? I’d hardly say we have history.”

“There have been a few dust ups over the years.”

“She’s the competition, spirits run high from time to time.” Clarke said with a shrug.

“It’s just notable that you never had flare ups specifically with her before Finn..”

Clarke quickly interrupted looking directly at the reporter with a fierce stare, “Lexa’s a great driver. She’s always driven me to be better. Sure, we’ve had our moments, but they were always about the specific race.”

“Like the race two years ago...”

“Yes, like that moment when extremely volatile emotions were in play. It was just a moment of poor judgement on my part.”

“So you don’t hold her accountable for...”

Clarke’s eyes bore into the reporter, “No, I’m happy to have her on my team. That simple.”

She walked away immediately and back into the Coalition area followed closely by Kane, “See, I told you I could be complimentary.”

“Yup, you really sold it there between gritted teeth.”

“There’s nothing to sell. She is a great driver. Everyone knows that.”

“She doesn’t.”

“Well that’s because she’s also a fucking idiot.”

* * *

  
**  
Silverstone, England - Two** **Years Ago**

  
  
Clarke knocked on the door. After a minute, it opened up to Lexa standing there in a t-shirt and underwear.

“Hey Lexa. I know I shouldn’t just show up like this and I should have answered your calls, but I...”

“Clarke, what are you doing here?” Lexa said showing no emotion.

“Listen, I hate how I left things and I know I have been MIA. And I know I fucked things up, but it felt so much like what happened with him and I just I couldn’t deal. I shouldn’t have said that. I shouldn’t have disappeared.” Clarke fumbles out, “I’m just so sorry, Lex. And well, I know this is a lot to put on you after how I’ve been acting after everything, but I think I’m in love with you and I..”

“Lex, you ordered room service..” a female voice said causing Lexa to shift uncomfortably.

Clarke’s eyes widened as they fell on the girl standing in only a towel behind Lexa.

Clarke couldn’t quite grasp what was happening and her heart which was already beating rapidly from nervousness plummeted into her stomach. She just felt sick and once it all sank in, she quickly turned on her heels running down the hall. It wasn’t long before she felt an hand onto her wrist stopping her and spinning her around.

“Clarke, wait.” Lexa said.

“Wait? Like you did?”

“You expected me to wait for you?” Lexa said incredulously.

“Well, I certainly didn’t expect you to fuck anyone.”

“I guess when the girl your seeing calls you a murderer and ignores you for weeks, you get the feeling your free to do whatever you want.” Said with a vein popping in her neck.

“Or fuck whoever you want?”

“Yes, I fucked her. So? What’s it to you Clarke?” Lexa yelled.

“I guess nothing. I guess I’m nothing to you.”

“Well yeah you made that real fucking clear, Clarke.”

* * *

  
**Melbourne, Australia - Present Day**  
  


The brown haired reporter who reminded her of that asshole Bellamy Blake asked Lexa with what she would describe as a shithead smile, “It was a tough season last year for you. How is it being back? And with a new team?”

“It’s different.” Lexa said without expression or further comment.

“Well you seem to have the backing of your team, we spoke with Clarke earlier who was very direct about being pleased you are on her team.”

“Well I’m surprised by that but I’m sure we will be just fine.”

“You’re surprised?”

“We haven’t had the most positive interactions for a while now. That’s no secret.”

“According to her those were just regular driver to driver dust ups, do you think they were directed at you?”

“You tell me? Do you see her like that with other drivers? But I’m not here to talk about Clarke Griffin. I’m here to win. If she’s my teammate, so be it. But I’m going to work on getting back on track and I’ll leave our history where it belongs.”

“So you have a history?”

“None that matters.” Lexa said before moving on. 

When she walked into Coalition’s area 10 minutes later, she was approached by a pissed off Kane. “Lexa, we told you...”

“Kane, I’m not lying. I don’t care. I’m here to win again if I even can. That’s it. If you care about the PR, you should have gotten a likeable driver like Luna or hell Clarke’s little bitch Bellamy. I hear they did just fine over at...”

“You’re our of line, Lexa.”

“You let your driver walk straight up to me and say fuck you and imply a lot of bullshit without any repercussions or talk about getting along. I simply don’t lie and I’m out of line?”

“She’s...”

“What her daddy was your friend? And because he died everyone has to cater to her? Or Finn? Everyone think that was on me? She still saying that?” Lexa’s voice rose, “People die in this sport Kane. It happens. People die. And we all move on. The rest of us, move on.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may know from other angst fic, I like my arguments ... also I like to reveal backstory slowly as I go along. I hope it’s interesting and brings angst but also a realistic portrayal of things without anyone being the true bad guy. Because to get to endgame they both have to end up alright.


End file.
